Jayfeather/PR
Personality and traits :Jayfeather is known to be wise, calm, cold, and sharp.Revealed on Warriors Website He can be sarcastic and grumpy all the time, is known to bear deep grudges, and is not afraid to make scathing remarks to anyone and everyone. While Jayfeather can be difficult to get along with, he does care for those close to him, notably Lionblaze and Briarlight. Relationships Leafpool :Jayfeather trained as a medicine cat under Leafpool, and his grumpy attitude often caused arguments between him and his mentor. When Jayfeather discovers that Leafpool is his mother, he feels betrayed. However, he eventually forgives Leafpool, and learns to respect her as they both work side by side as medicine cats of ThunderClan for a while. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar :Jayfeather was raised by Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, and believed that they were his parents. When Squirrelflight reveals the truth, Jayfeather resents her and for keeping the secret from them. Brambleclaw also feels betrayed by Squirrelflight for not telling him. Eventually though, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf accept their fates and the past, and mostly forgive each other. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf :Even as kits, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf helped Jayfeather with his blindness by guiding him through obstacles. When the trio of siblings learn of their destinies, they often talk together about the prophecy and how important they are. However, when Hollyleaf flees into the tunnels and supposedly dies, Lionblaze and Jayfeather realize that she is not one of the Three. The two brothers work together to train Dovewing as the third cat, until Hollyleaf reveals herself in the fight with WindClan in the tunnels. All three siblings fight in the battle with the Dark Forest, and Hollyleaf is gravely injured saving Ivypool from Hawkfrost. Jayfeather tries desperately to save her, but she dies. Jayfeather and Lionblaze mourn for their sister. :When Lionblaze returns from his banishment, Jayfeather is overjoyed to see him, purring and fretting over his brother's wellbeing. Crowfeather :Jayfeather can never forgive Crowfeather for what he did. Even when Crowfeather tries to apologize to him for how he acted when it was revealed that Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf were his kits, Jayfeather does not accept his apology. Breezepelt :Jayfeather and Breezepelt are estranged half-brothers. Unaware of their blood relation in early life, Breezepaw teased Jaypaw like he did for most rival apprentices, considering him an easy target for his blindness and medicine cat position. This bullying turned homicidal when Breezepelt discovered the secret, blaming Jayfeather's litter for Crowfeather's negligence, and almost killing him at the Moonpool. When Breezepelt tried redeeming himself in the Great Battle's aftermath, Jayfeather was unable to forgive him. However, he didn't allow this bias to effect his medicine cat duties, and spared some herbs to save Breezepelt when he was gravely injured by the stoats. Half Moon :Jayfeather meets Half Moon when he travels back to the time of the Ancients as Jay's Wing. He falls in love with her, and both cats are disappointed when Jayfeather returns to his time. Half Moon says that she will wait for him forever, and Jayfeather thinks that he could be with her in StarClan. Rock :Rock often gives prophecies and warnings to Jayfeather. Jayfeather uses the stick to communicate with him and receive advice, and is so angered when Rock stops visiting him that he breaks the stick. Rock sticks around and reprimands Jayfeather, and continues to guide Jayfeather’s paws until the battle with the Dark Forest. Alderheart :Although Jayfeather has an odd way of showing it, he is fond of his apprentice, and helps him become a good medicine cat. He can be harsh, but it is just his nature, and he wants Alderheart to succeed. After moons of training, Jayfeather is proud to make him a full medicine cat, and the two work together as full medicine cats of ThunderClan. Briarlight :After Briarlight is injured, she lives in the medicine den with Jayfeather. Jayfeather helps her with her exercises, and always makes sure she is healthy. Briarlight enjoys helping around the medicine den, and is one of the only cats Jayfeather trusts with the herbs. When Briarlight gets fatally sick, Jayfeather refuses to believe that she is dying, and does everything he can to save her. He is wracked with grief when she dies. His stick :Jayfeather has a very intimate relationship with his stick. He first discovered it as a portal to connect with the Ancients, and later grew incredibly attached to it. When it drifts out to the lake, he tries to get it, but due to his blindness, he nearly drowns and has to be saved by Firestar. When asked by his grandfather the reason for nearly dying for a stick, Jaypaw simply replies that it's medicine cat stuff. :In The Fourth Apprentice, Thornclaw finds the stick and tries to use it to help Rainstorm out of the mud. When Jayfeather discovers this, he yells at him to put it back and threatens him if he doesn't return it in one piece, with Thornclaw wondering what is so special about the stick. Thornclaw uses the stick to pull Rainstorm out of the mud-hole, and then gives it back to Jayfeather. He grows frustrated with Rock and snaps the stick in half out of anger, though quickly regrets it, and just decides to toss it out to the forest due to his rage at Rock. This results in Dovepaw and Ivypaw getting splinters from it after stepping on it, and Brambleclaw disposes of the broken stick to the lake. When Lionblaze asks Jayfeather about breaking the stick, Jayfeather expresses grief over it. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages